kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Autobots
= Autobot = If you don't recognize this symbol, what the heck are you doing here? 'Til all are one. The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformersmythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. They are considered "the good guys" in most, but not in allTransformers stories. A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Key concepts that repeat throughout most continuities are the use of the name Prime (or a variation thereof) to denote Autobot leadership, and the existence of an artifact of great life-giving power, usually referred to as a "Matrix", traditionally held by their leader. The collective noun for Autobots is an "exaltation".1 Few beings think of themselves as evil. Many justify their actions as good, even if they are not. But if you believe the 'good guys' would not harm any life-form, then you may consider me a member of that team. Generation 1 / Beast Era Marvel Comics continuity Marvel The Transformers comics The birth of Prima, the first Autobot. Just before Primus went around handing out cigars. In the beginning Primuscreated the Transformers, a race of living robots that could change their bodies into the likeness of weapons, vehicles, and machinery, and all Transformers were Autobots, and he saw that they were good. The Autobot symbol (orAutobrand as it is sometimes called) was based on the face of theLast Autobot, the sleeping guardian Primus left for the day when his plans came to fruition. At first Autobot numbers were small (a mere 13 began things), but through budding they expanded their race to fill the planet. When the correct level of population was reached, a mechanism triggered and memory of the process was wiped from the Transformers minds. At some point in these early days Unicron was able to reach through the mental link he shared with Primus and sow the seeds of corruption in a few Autobots, though this dark cult of Unicron would not bear fruit for a long time. Eons passed in relative peace. Autobot society formed its own traditions, institutions, city-states and politics. From a human perspective this society resembled that of ancient Rome. Senatorsand Emirates governed wisely or corruptly, priests worshipped Primus and passed his holy Matrix to the chosen bearer (the lineage: Primato Prime Nova, Prime Nova to Sentinel Prime), gladiatorial games were held for sport and entertainment, and above it all the Overlordsruled. It was only with the advent of Megatron at the end of the Golden Age, coinciding with the death of the last hereditary Overlord, and the subsequent rise of the Decepticons, that the words "Autobot" and "Transformer" ceased being necessary synonyms and the population was divided by war. Optimus Prime appears to turn the tide. In the early days of the war the Autobots were overwhelmed by the Decepticon war machine. They fell back again and again and for a while it looked like the war would be quickly lost... and then a young warrior rose from their ranks and rallied the troops to fight back. He made his reputation by denying Megatron access to theUnderbase, soon rose to command the Autobots' elite air corps, and then, at last, was granted full command of all Autobot armies.Optimus Prime had turned the tide, and under his leadership the Autobots fought back until Megatron's war machine was stalled out and stalemated. The war ground on until Autobot scientists detected that their planet's path was going to pass through a deadly asteroid belt. Putting the planet-wide conflict aside for the moment they turned their attention to planetary salvation and theArk was built. And now, shadow puppet theatre. Optimus and a crew of his best soldiers took the Ark into space and cleared a path for the planet through the asteroid field. Unfortunately with their power depleted from that Herculean task they were then ambushed by Megatron and his Decepticons. The crews of both ships were lost to history. Without Megatron or Prime the pace of the war slowed considerably. Still, fighting continued and both sides dug in for a long bitter struggle. In Prime’s absence Emirate Xaaron led the Autobot forces in their struggle to retake their homeworld. The next four million years passed quickly (as it is wont to do) and without any major alteration (only a general degradation) of the situation. Finally news came to Cybertron: Optimus Prime and his forces lived! Yet this news came at a steep price, as it meant a new front had opened in the war. Optimus Prime and his forces fought the Decepticons on the distant world of Earth, while Xaaron, his Wreckers, and others carried on the war for Cybertron. Despite Prime's dedication to protecting Earth, Autobot/Human relations were not good. Humanity viewed all Transformers as threats and attacked any they discovered regardless of faction. IndustrialistG.B. Blackrock tried to inform the public that there were two factions, with the Autobots being the benign faction, but the Intelligence and Information Institute, the government agency tasked with countering the Transformers, was either unable or unwilling to distinguish between factions. Not long after his survival was discovered, tragedy struck and Optimus Prime was killed on Earth. The Dinobot commanderGrimlock took on the leadership of Prime's soldiers, though he favored the abandonment of Earth and a renewed focus on Cybertron. At roughly the same time, the great Autobot warrior Fortress Maximus reached an important decision. He was tired of the war and if he could not end it he would leave it behind. Gathering a large following of likeminded warriors he left Cybertron for the world of Nebulos in hopes of a new and peaceful life. This was not to be. Decepticons followed Maximus and opened a third front to the war. In the end both factions abandoned Nebulos and Maximus led them to Earth to unite with the forces under Optimus Prime. From Prima to Last Autobot, we come full circle. You may close your notebooks. However, when they arrived they discovered Prime dead and Grimlock less than welcoming. Grimlock and Maximus attempted to establish a single Autobot leader with trial by combat, but were interrupted by a devastating Decepticon attack. The upside of it all was that they ended up putting their differences aside and Optimus Prime was soon reborn to take up leadership of the Earth-based forces once again. Not long after, a dimensional transporter accident led to the rediscovery and accidental disturbance of Primus deep in the center of Cybertron. The Autobots learned that their ancient myths about Primus were the truth, and Unicron was now coming for them. Since the Creation Matrix had been lost and corrupted, Optimus Prime offered the Autobots' unconditional surrender to the Decepticons in the hopes that this would lead the two factions to stand together against the coming threat. It did, and the Matrix was retrieved and purified in time to stop Unicron. Both Optimus Prime and Emirate Xaaron were killed in the battle, and Grimlock ascended to Autobot leadership again, this time over all Autobots. The alliance with the Decepticons would be short lived. Cybertron appeared to be destroying itself and the Decepticons betrayed the Autobots, leaving them to die with their world. Grimlock’s leadership led to the Autobots escaping that trap, and walking right into a different one. Oops. Thankfully, the awakening of the Last Autobot saved Cybertron and led to the rebirth of Optimus Prime, who reclaimed Autobot leadership and beat the Decepticons once and for all. (From this point both the Marvel Generation 2 and the Fun Publication's Classics comics continue the story in separate and mutually exclusive directions.) Generation 2 comic The war finally over, most of the Autobots retired to the revived and prosperous Cybertron. It wasn't to last. Grimlock led a crew of Autobots not ready to take a vacation and put their feet up to try and track down any remaining Decepticon trouble. They found more than they could imagine as they discovered a vast and militant Empire constructed across the stars by Decepticons who left Cybertron long ago. At the same time, Megatron reared his head again on Earth and soon the surviving Decepticons from the end of the war joined him, intent on restarting the war on Earth. It was not long before Decepticons and Autobots were teamed up against the forces of the Cybertronian Empire. Though this new conflict never touched the revived Cybertron, Earth was devastated by it. The Bot/Con alliance won, but how long this new alliance would last and what new threatsawaited remained a question. Classics Classics takes place after the end of the originalMarvel US The Transformers series, but in a splinter timelinethat does not include the events of the Marvel UK-exclusive stories or Generation 2. Generation 1 cartoon continuity The Transformers cartoon There just weren't as many characters to cosplay as in the old days. The Autobots originated as a line of non-living consumer goods robots, created by theQuintessonsalongside the military hardware robots that would become the Decepticons. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 Developing sentience and emotion, the robots turned on their alien masters, though the Quintessons' gargantuan Dark Guardian robots made victory an unlikely prospect. A major tipping point occurred when the rebel leader A-3 used his Coda Remote, hidden within his slave brand, to deactivate the Dark Guardians, striking a major blow against the Quintessons and forever transforming the brand into a mark of autonomy that eventually became the Autobots' faction insignia. Forever Is a Long Time Coming At some point in these early days, the Autobots somehow gained possession of the mysteriousMatrix of Leadership, which was carried by each successive leader of their race, and became a repository for their consciousness upon their passing. During the early days of Quintesson rule, it was carried by Primon, who was succeeded by the first robot to challenge the Quintessons, Prima, followed by the leader during the rebellion,Prime Nova. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 After the Quintessons were successfully forced from Cybertron, a period of peace descended during which the Autobots—as they now called themselves—began building a civilization, but the warlike Decepticons soon declared war on them, claiming the lives of leaders Guardian Prime and Zeta Prime.Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 Outmatched by their enemies, many Autobots fled Cybertron, seeking to start new lives free of conflict elsewhere in the universe, Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 2 settling on planets such as Paradron. Fight or Flee Outmached in strength and firepower, the Autobots turned instead to stealth, inventing the art oftransformation. Using this power, Autobot leader Sentinel Primedefeated the Decepticons' leader, and ended the war.Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 Peace settled over Cybertron and what became known as theGolden Age began, but around nine million years ago, the Decepticons struck back, now under the command ofMegatron. Megatron slew Sentinel Prime, who passed stewardship of the Matrix to A-3—now Alpha Trion—who was busy working on a means of rebuilding the Autobots so they would be able to fight the Decepticons on equal footing. When a wounded young robot namedOrion Pax was brought to Alpha Trion, Trion repaired him using the process, rebuilding him as Optimus Prime and giving him the Matrix that he might serve as the leader of the first of a new breed of war-ready Autobot. War Dawn Under Prime's leadership, the protracted warfare ran for five million years, draining Cybertron dry of energy and forcing the Transformers to seek new power sources on other planets. Optimus Prime's best and brightest departed on this quest aboard a spacecraft, but were pursued and attacked by Megatron's elite, leading all involved to a crash-land on prehistoric Earth, entombed in stasis for four million years.More than Meets the Eye, Part 1 "Incompetent fools! There's only like seven Decepticons and fifty of us!" In 1984, a volcanic eruption awakened the Transformers, and their war for energy continued on Earth. Believing the Decepticons had been defeated, the Autobots entered into an alliance with Earth's governments for the energy needed to repair their ship and return to Cybertron, More than Meets the Eye, Part 3 but the unanticipated return prompted Optimus Prime and his men to stay on Earth to defend the planet. Transport to Oblivion The Autobots rebuilt their spaceship to serve as their headquarters, integrating it with the volcano it lay in, and maintained a position of superiority on Earth over the following years, aided by their human allies in world's governments and the Witwicky family, and regularly bolstered by the addition of new troops from various quarters. Over the next twenty years, the Decepticons managed to drive the Autobots from Cybertron, forcing them to operate out of two bases on Cybertron's moons with a reserve force at Autobot City on Earth. In 2005, learning that the Autobots were preparing a major assault, the Decepticons besieged Autobot City, leading to a battle which saw the deaths of many Autobots, including Optimus Prime, who passed leadership to Ultra Magnus before dying. Subsequently, the planet-eating Unicron attacked Cybertron, but the young Autobot Hot Rod was able to prove himself Optimus's true successor when he used the Matrix to destroy Unicron, transformed in the process by its power into Rodimus Prime. Under Rodimus's leadership, the Autobots routed the remaining Decepticons on Cybertron, shattered by Unicron's attack, and they finally retook their home planet. The Transformers: The Movie The Autobots remained in control of Cybertron throughout 2006, slowly working to revitalize their homeworld while defending with comparative ease against various attacks by the surviving Decepticons, and the manipulations of the returned Quintessons. They did not neglect their adopted home-world of Earth, either, regularly working withEarth Defense Command to protect the planet.Five Faces of DarknessDespite the successes enjoyed under his leadership, Rodimus Prime was never comfortable with the burden of command, and happily relinquished it when Optimus Prime was later restored to life. The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 2 In 2007, when the Decepticons mounted an all-out attack on Cybertron's Plasma Energy Chamber, several Autobots were hurled across the galaxy by a blast of the chamber's power to the planetNebulos. There, they became binary bonded to a cell of local rebels as Headmasters and Targetmasters, helping them to defeat the planet's evil rulers, the Hive. Returning to Cybertron with the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber, they were able to thwart the Decepticons' plan to destroy Cybertron and Earth with the chamber, instead using its power to revitalize their home-world and restore the Golden Age. The Rebirth Japanese cartoon continuity In Japanese cartoon continuity, the events of "The Rebirth" do not occur, and Headmasters and Targetmasters have a different origin. Following Optimus Prime's resurrection, the Decepticons retreated into hiding, allowing the Autobots to expand their operations. A new major command post was set up on the planetAthenia, and plans were made to terraform the planet into a second Cybertron, but this was tabled when the Decepticons returned in 2011, attempting to seize control of Cybertron through Vector Sigma.Four Warriors Come out of the Sky Bolstered by the addition of Headmasters to their ranks—Cybertronians who had left their planet long ago and taken up residence on the planet Master, led byFortress—the Autobots were able to thwart their plan, but in the effort, Optimus Prime died once again, and Rodimus Prime became leader again. Birth of the Fantastic Double Prime Rodimus's tenure was short-lived when, after a Decepticon bomb plot resulted in the destruction of Cybertron, he passed leadership to Fortress and set off into space to find a new homeworld for the Transformers.Cybertron Is in Grave Danger, Part 2 Under Fortress's leadership, the Autobots succeeded in preventing a Decepticon plan to destroy the Earth with plasma energy, and finally forced the evil robots off the planet for good. The Final Showdown on Earth (Part 2) The Autobots likewise withdrew from Earth, and, staging their operations from Athenia, proceeded to engage their enemies in a series of space-based exchanges known as the Master Wars. Master File No, 1Learning that the mysterious alien Devil Z had taken control of the Decepticons and had a scheme brewing on Earth, Fortress left defense of the planet to a small team of Pretenders led by Metalhawk, who had been operating there in secret among human civilization since neolithic times. Rise Up!! Pretenders To protect Earth against Devil Z's schemes, the Pretenders recruited human beings to become merged with Transformer technology as Headmaster Juniors andGodmasters, and the most powerful of their number, Ginrai, destroyed Devil Z in combat. A Battle... and Then... Following Devil Z's defeat, the Decepticons reorganized underDeathsaurus and began attacking planets all across the galaxy, prompting the Autobots to step up their game, allying with humanity and many other races to form the star-spanningGalactic Peace Alliance. The Autobot swordsman Star Saber was appointed the Autobots' new Supreme Commander and head of the alliance's Galactic Defense Force, and led his elite Brainmaster andMultiforce troops in defending the Earth when it was targeted by Deathsaurus as a source of energy to re-power his Planet-Destroying Fortress in 2025. The Brave Hero of the Universe - Star Saber Star Saber was later injured defending the planet Feminia against the Nine Great Demon Generals and was succeeded as Autobot leader by Powered Master Dai Atlas, who foiled the evil entityViolen Jiger's plans for conquest using the power of the enigmaticZodiac. Zone The Zodiac presented a possible avenue to resurrect the legendary Optimus Prime, so Dai Atlas entrusted both it and interim Autobot leadership to Sky Garry, who rescued Prime's body from the evil alienDark Nova. Revived by the Zodiac as "Star Convoy," Prime destroyed Dark Nova. Return of Convoy In the year 2035, with Autobot/Decepticon conflict mostly occurring in space once again, the Autobots and humanity joined forced to develop Power Core Combination technology. This powerful new tech drew the Decepticons' attention back to the planet, but the schemes of their current eader Scrash were put down by the new Autobot Power Core Combiners, Guard City, and the Micromaster six-combiners. Operation Combination United EX Following this, the Autobots and Decepticons laid down their arms and united to established the Cybertron Alliance, rebuilding Cybertron. Unfortunately, Megatron soon turned to evil again, and Optimus Prime was forced to battle and defeat him in the Mirtonian constellation, apparently bring the war to an end once and for all.G-2 Alas, the Autobots had not reckoned with the time-travellingGalvatron II, who arrived from another timeline to take control of the Decepticons and continue the war, and so bolstered their ranks to fight back with mass-produced Eldedroids. e-HOBBY storyline Beast Wars cartoon : Main article: Maximal The Autobots won the Great War, and their descendants theMaximals succeeded them. It's unclear what happened to the Autobots, though followup series provided more clues. Beast Machines cartoon Where's your Pax Cybertronia now? When Megatron subdued Cybertron's population with his virus, he extracted their sparks and used their bodies as raw materials for buildingVehicons. Optimus Primal and his team discovered a junkyard/factory with acres of these corpses, one of which very clearly bore the Autobot symbol (and an uncanny resemblance to Prowl). Revelations Part I: Discovery Also, among theVehicon generals were the revived Great War veterans Obsidian andStrika, who may have been Autobots themselves.Sparkwar Pt. I: The Strike 3H comics Many of the great Autobot and Decepticon heroes (such as Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Soundwave, and Megatron) retired to a strange quasi-reality called J'nwan. Almost all who tried to reach J'nwan and seek their aid succumbed to madness, and the ancient heroes did not appreciate being disturbed by any survivors. However, the great figures did eventually decide to fight once more at Point Omega, an event which erased much of the timeline they had come from. It's unclear whether or not J'nwan or the events regarding it remained intact. IDW Beast Wars comics The three components of the combiner Magnaboss are the AutobotsSilverbolt, Prowl, and Ironhide. They vanished after the Pax Cybertronia was signed, but it is said they will return in a time of great need. Beast Wars Sourcebook Dreamwave Generation One continuity Come on you bots! Do you want to live forever?!? The Autobots arose as the group who sided with Sentinel Prime and theCouncil of Ancients and opposed Megatron's desire for the conquest of Cybertron, but their inexperience with warfare led to a serious tactical disadvantage. Sentinel Prime led the war effort for half a million years, until Megatron killed him in combat, hoping to secure the Matrix from him. Sentinel's successor, Optimus Prime, originally decided to evacuate Cybertron, fearing that, even if the Autobots won, Cybertron would be a wasteland. However, a subsequent encounter between Optimus Prime and Megatron, where he learned of the planetary engines the Decepticon leader hoped to power with the Matrix, convinced Prime to remain on Cybertron. The War Within Later, Optimus Prime and Megatron disappeared in a space bridge explosion. Without strong leadership, both sides degenerated into factions. The Wreckers and the Lightning Strike Coalition broke off from the main Autobot army, which was led by Prowl. War Within: The Dark Ages AfterUltra Magnus took control of the Autobots, he reunified the factions, and manage to negotiate a cease-fire with Shockwave's Decepticons and Ratbat's Ultracons. However,Starscream's Predacons made a last ditch assault, and Megatron suddenly returned leading the Aerospace Extermination Squadron, an army ofSeeker drones created by the Quintessons. Megatron managed to conquer Cybertron, forcing most of the Autobots into slavery and the escapees into hiding. The period of Autobot enslavement ended when Optimus Prime returned to Cybertron and the Air Warriors were destroyed. We don't know how. War Within: The Age of Wrath Four million years before humans arose, Cybertron was threatened by a massive asteroid. The Autobots developed the Ark to destroy the asteroid. They were successful, but Megatron attacked with the''Nemesis''. Both ships crashed on Earth, with both crews aboard the''Ark''. On Cybertron, Ultra Magnus and Fortress Maximus worked to keep the Autobots from splitting up again. With energon growing scarce, Magnus agreed to work with Shockwave to create theMicromasters, downsized Transformers intended for better fuel efficiency. Magnus also launched Operation: Containment, a twofold program intended to prevent the Decepticons from threatening other planets and locating the Ark. Transformers: Micromasters However, with the Great Shutdown, all Transformers entered a period of enforcedstasis lock. Shockwave was the first to be reactivated, and made peace with the Autobots, installing himself as Head of State with an Autobot High Council as a legislature. On Earth, the Autobots on the Ark awoke in 1984. Cut off from Cybertron, and seeing that a sentient species had evolved around them, the Autobots resolved to defend Earth from the Decepticons. Over the next fifteen years, the Autobots were largely successful at preventing a Decepticon conquest, while also befriending theWitwicky family. Eventually, the Autobots allied with the humans and defeated the Decepticons, capturing them. However, rogue elements of the United States Military, apparently being manipulated by Shockwave, sabotaged the Ark II, capturing several Autobots and most of the Decepticons, until the chief scientist, Adam Rook, went rogue and set himself up as an arms dealer. Robert Hallo, the original mastermind of the conspiracy, used Spike Witwicky to reactivate Optimus Prime, who revived the Autobots and stopped a reactivated Megatron. Prime Directive A year later, Shockwave came to tie up loose ends and acquire the Matrix from Prime. A rebel Autobot cell managed to rescue Prime, who united the other resistance groups, and Shockwave was overthrown, bringing Cybertron under Autobot control. War and Peace IDW Generation 1 continuity This section covers fiction that is ongoing. It will be added to as the story progresses. If it isn't current, you can help by updating it. Over four million years ago, "Autobot" was a term used by other races to describe Cybertronians. It was derived from "automaton", describing how the species lived routine, monotonous lives without any change. Orion Pax was the first Transformer to lay claim to the name for their own use, saying it could stand for "autonomous" instead. Chaos Theory Part 2 The "First Face", the symbol that would become the Autobot insignia, was an ancient design used by many factions in the past and once considered a universal symbol of Cybertronians.Omega's Conundrum During the time of the Senate, it was used to represent their security forces led by Sentinel Prime. Megatron OriginAfter Zeta Prime succeeded Sentinel, he and his good friend Orion Pax shaped the security forces into the faction known as the Autobots and appropriated the symbol for their use.Omega's Conundrum The Autobots went on to lead the battle againstMegatron's Decepticon terrorist movement, but Zeta's increasingly ruthless methods and neglect of the civilian populace made them widely unpopular. Law and Disorder Following Zeta's death, Orion Pax became Optimus Prime and convinced many neutral Cybertronians to join the Autobot army for the sake of defeating Megatron. Broadcast With both Autobots and Decepticons now having powerful leaders and large armies, the Great War between the broke out. Eventually, the Autobots spread across the galaxy and formed into small units to counter the Decepticon units infiltrating various planets. The two sides joined forces to combat Thunderwing and the ensuing battle rendered Cybertron uninhabitable. Stormbringer 2001 Robots in Disguise cartoon Here, the Autobots are the main race on Cybertron, and their enemies are the Predacons. The Autobots fought in the Cybertronian Civil Wars, presumably against the Predacons. Vector Sigma, theAllspark, chooses which Autobot is to be granted the Matrix and thus the position of commander-in-chief. The Autobots were already on Earth when the Predacons arrived, having taken the form of Earth vehicles to work as camouflage and established a Global Space Bridge network and a central base monitoring the entire planet. In their disguises, the Autobots integrated themselves into human society; Team Bullet Train worked as actual trains, X-Brawn was owned as a car by Kelly, and Optimus Prime was working for a fire department. This continued after they went public; both Prowl andTow-Line, for example, were shown enforcing human laws in an apparently official capacity, suggesting the Autobots had official ties to human authorities. It's known Optimus fought the Predacons on other worlds, presumably using the same tactics as on Earth. Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Originally, the Autobots were not a faction, but the name of a peacekeeping organization; under the command of Optimus Prime, they defended Cyber City. Their headquarters was adorned with the motto "Truth - Justice - Freedom". They were unable to stop theMini-Con-powered Decepticons from taking Cyber City, and for a million years they were reduced to a rebel organization desperately trying & failing to protect Cybertron. The reactivation of the Mini-Cons on Earth gave the Autobots an opportunity to gain Mini-Con power of their own, but eventually the Decepticons were beaten not by them, but due to the attack of Unicron. Cartoon continuity Armada Throughout the Unicron Trilogy, the Autobots switched motives after each major conflict. At first, they were attempting to liberate smaller robots, called Mini-Cons, from the tyrannical control of Megatron, who saw them as tools to be used and disposed of when no longer needed. The Autobots followed the Mini-Cons' ship to Earth, where they crashed and eventually continued their battle against the Decepticons (some two million years later. Geez, Megatron can hold a grudge). These two sides would unite to fight the Chaos Bringer, Unicron, when he threatened to devour Cybertron. With Megatron sacrificing himself to save the rest of the Universe, Unicron shut down and was destroyed. The remaining Transformers united as the Autobots, following Megatron's order to assist them in rebuilding Cybertron. Energon Megatron's final orders to his troops still stood: work with the Autobots. The Decepticons maintained a degree of autonomy, still wearing the faction sigil and often taking military/defensive positions in the growing number of energon-mining colonies, but they were ultimately answerable to Optimus Prime and the Autobots. There were, of course, dissenters, most of whom were captured and imprisoned. For a decade, Autobot and Decepticon worked side-by-side in a somewhat stable truce. Both sides found themselves the target of attacks from Unicron again; hordes of Terrorcon drones, sent by Alpha Quintesson to steal energon ore with which to revive the now-shattered husk of Unicron. What the alien did not count on was that Megatron's spark had survived within the remains, and was siphoning energon from Unicron's body. Soon the Decepticon leader had revived himself in a new form, driven off Alpha Quintesson, and, along with an elite cadre of soldiers and a seemingly inexhaustible supply of mindless Terrorcon drones, begun his new plans for conquest. When news of Megatron's return reached Cybertron, hundreds of Decepticons rose up and rebelled, eager to get back to conquering. But having been joined to Unicron for so long apparently had given Megatron a taste of godhood; he had no more interest in amassing a galaxy-spanning army of troops. Countless Decepticons died in the resulting battles, with Megatron more than willing to sacrifice them without a thought to attain ultimate power for himself. As the "Powerlinx Battles" - as they came to be called - came to their climax, Megatron found that his actions and thoughts were being influenced and controlled by the dark spark of Unicron. Unwilling to let Unicron stand in his way, Megatron ultimately sacrificed himself (again) and seemingly destroyed Unicron's spark by plunging himself into a newly formed energon sun created by Primus. Cybertron Another ten years after Energon, the energon sun created by Primus was gone, collapsed into the Unicron Singularity, a giant black hole threatening to devour all of existence. In death, Unicron's power to destroy his only opposition - Primus - was greater than ever. The Autobots searched for a method of destroying the Black Hole and found a single answer; the Omega Lock, a powerful artifact linked to the Spark of Primus. With it, the Universe could be saved... or destroyed. Seeing an opportunity to rebuild existence in his own image, Megatron sought out the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys. As the two sides battled for the Keys, the Autobots would eventually find all four and use them to revive Primus, but in doing so caused a massive earthquake that began shattering the planet around them. Or so they thought. Primus was emerging from Cybertron, awakened from the body he sculpted into a world for his creation. When informed of Unicron's destruction, he was infuriated to find that the universe was out of balance because of a severe lack of evil. Starscream attacked Primus's weakened form, due to the smaller robot stealing a piece of his spark and becoming an even equally huge monster, but was quickly dispatched by his creator. Defeated, Starscream flew off, leaving the Autobots to seal the Black Hole. Once this was accomplished, Galvatron attempted an escape from his fire dimension, but by combining Vector Prime's sword with the Omega Lock, the portal was sealed, and the Autobots returned home in peace. The remaining Decepticons joined the Autobots, save for four who left Earth to start the New Decepticon Army. Their ship made it to Mars before crashing. Live-action film series Hello Michael Bay. Goodbye childhood. The Autobots (autonomous robotic organisms) are the second Cybertronian civilization, being the descendants of the early workers who served the Dynasty of Primes. Following the outbreak of the war, the Autobots became the Transformers who rallied around Optimus, the last of the Primes, to prevent Protector Megatron from claiming theAllSpark. They were formed mostly from the Science Division, theSecurity Force, and what few members of the Defense Forcerejected Megatron's violent ambitions. Although they fought valiantly, the Decepticons were more warlike, and they began to gain ground. In a move to prevent the Decepticons from acquiring the AllSpark, Prime sent it hurtling into deep space. Megatron followed, and disappeared. The Autobots then scattered among the universe, searching for the AllSpark. Defiance Movie Prequel Following some twelve thousand years of searching, the Autobots encountered a stranded human vessel in space. Known as Ghost 1, the creatures aboard, named humans, revealed that they had developed the ship based on studies from Megatron. Recognizing that Megatron would destroy their world if he came back online, Optimus tried to send them back to Earth, but they sacrificed their lives to save Optimus from Starscream. Already suspecting that the AllSpark was on their homeworld, the Autobots made efforts to findEarth. Ghosts of Yesterday Eventually, the Autobots made their way to Earth, discovering a link to the AllSpark with Sam Witwicky. The Autobot Bumblebee came into Sam's possession, and contacted Optimus Prime. Prime came to Earth with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet to retrieve the AllSpark and eliminate Megatron, fearing the Decepticon would use the Cube to raise an army from human technology. However, Starscream's retrieval team was also on Earth, having come for the AllSpark. The Autobots were further hampered by Sector Seven, the human agency tasked with dealing with Transformers. Eventually forming a brief truce with Sector Seven and a group of Army Rangers who had encountered Blackout and Scorponok, the Autobots fought off the Decepticons in Mission City, which saw the deaths of Megatron, Blackout, Bonecrusher, and Brawl, but Jazz was killed and the AllSpark destroyed when Sam Witwicky extinguished Megatron's spark. Without a means to restore Cybertron, the Autobots decided to remain on Earth, and Optimus Prime sent a message into space for Autobots to come and protect their new home and newfound allies in humanity. Transformers In the movie it is Ratchet who provides the name "Autobot", claiming it is an abbreviation after Optimus's line, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron". Seeing as how Decepticons also fit this description, this may imply that "Autobot" is the species name for the Transformers. In a departure from previous Transformers incarnations, Japan used the name "Autobots" for this franchise, rather than "Cybertrons".2 Over the next two years, more Autobots began making their way to Earth, such as Arcee, Sideswipe, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Elita One, and Chromia joining a human military force known as NEST. Under the classified Autobot Alien cooperation act, the Autobots entrusted the remaining AllSpark shard to humanity and gave them intelligence about the Decepticons they were facing. However, the Autobots refused to share weapons technology with humanity, knowing their history internecine warfare. Transformers: Alliance The Veiled Threat In 2009, NEST had five encounters with the Decepticons on different continents, indicating that the Decepticons were searching for something. During a sweep of Shanghai, NEST encounteredDemolishor and Sideways, who caused substantial damage to the city during their attempts to escape. Although they were neutralized, Demolishor relayed a warning to Optimus Prime: "The Fallen shall rise again". Following this, NEST returned to their base of operations at Diego Garcia, where they relayed the warning to General Morshower and Director Galloway. Having been appointed liaison by the President, Galloway concluded that the Decepticons only interest in Earth was to hunt down the Autobots. Unfortunately, Galloway also revealed both Megatron's resting place and the presence of the shard on Diego Garica. Soundwave was listening to the briefing, and directed Ravage and the Constructicons to raise Megatron. Meeting with his master, The Fallen, Megatron was commanded to retrieve Sam Witwicky, who had absorbed the knowledge of the AllSpark, and kill Optimus Prime, the only one who could defeat The Fallen. Optimus died helping Sam escape, and the Decepticons launched multiple attacks to have the humans turn Sam over to them. Galloway used the attacks as an excuse to have himself placed in charge of NEST and place the Autobots under guard. Meanwhile, Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela Banes, and his roommateLeo Spitz were being hidden by Bumblebee and the Twins Skids andMudflap, and with help from Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven, discovered Decepticon-turned-Autobot Jetfire, who told them that the Fallen, one of the founders of the Dynasty of Primes, was looking for the Matrix of Leadership needed to activate the Star Harvester, which would destroy Earth's sun and make energon. As only a Prime could defeat the Fallen, Sam and his group started a search for the Matrix and located it, leading to a massive battle with the Decepticons near the Star Harvester during which Sam tried reach Optimus to resurrect him and the Decepticons attempted to stop him and get the Matrix. After most of the Decepticons were killed, Megatron killed Sam, but he was resurrected by the Dynasty of Primes and granted the Matrix which he used to resurrect Optimus Prime. With help from Jetfire, who sacrificed himself to give him his parts, Optimus was able to destroy the Harvester, defeat Megatron, leaving him seriously injured and kill the Fallen. Revenge of the Fallen A few years later, as there had been no major contact with the Decepticons since the death of the Fallen, the Autobots helped set up energon detectors in Earth's major cities to watch for a Decepticon presence. The Autobots, now common knowledge among Earth's people, helped out with major human threats. After Colonel Lennox learned of something alien at Chernobyl, the Autobots traveled there and encountered Shockwave and his Driller after retrieving a mysterious part. After Shockwave was driven off, Optimus was shocked to discover that it was an engine part from the long-lost Ark, which had crashed on the Moon. He and Ratchet traveled to the Ark''and recovered five of the space bridge pillars along with Sentinel Prime who was revived by the Matrix of Leadership. Sentinel eventually revealed himself to be a traitor, murdered Ironhide and used the space bridge to bring an army of over 200 Decepticons to Earth. Earth's governments forced the Autobots off the planet, with the Decepticons attempting to learn the Autobots' plans to fight back via Sam. Without revealing any plans, the Autobots left Earth in the''Xantium and were apparently destroyed by Starscream. The Decepticons, led by Megatron and Sentinel Prime took over the human city of Chicago unopposed and prepared to bring Cybertron to Earth to use Earth's natural resources and its people as slaves to rebuild their home. The Autobots, who faked their deaths to trick the Decepticons, arrived in Chicago and linked up with a team of humans led by Sam Witwicky and former NEST soldier Robert Epps who were determined to fight even against overwhelming odds. With the help of the team and later NEST, the Autobots launched an attack on the city and together the Autobots and humans managed to killLaserbeak, the Driller, Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, Shockwave and many other Decepticons, losing only Que and possibly Wheelie and Brains in the process. Optimus Prime battled Sentinel Prime and though Optimus was nearly killed, Megatron suddenly turned on Sentinel and severely injured him, having realized that he would never be able to rule Cybertron as long as Sentinel was alive. Meanwhile, the Control Pillar was destroyed by Bumblebee, and the collapsing space bridge destroyed Cybertron and the remaining Decepticon forces in Chicago. Megatron then tried to deceive Optimus into thinking that he wanted peace, but Optimus saw through the ruse and killed his seemingly eternal foe. Optimus then terminated Sentinel. Dark of the Moon However, after the devastation of Chicago, Harold Attinger formed a secret cabal of the CIA known as "Cemetery Wind", which set out to destroy all Transformers, Autobot and Decepticon alike. However, as far as the public and even the White House knew, Cemetery Wind was only hunting down the Decepticons. When he learned of Cemetery Wind's mission, Optimus sent a distress signal to his troops, warning them of their betrayal and to run for their lives. The Autobots scattered, some remaining in groups and some striking out on their own. Lockdown assisted Attinger's lieutenant James Savoy in hunting down the Transformers. Five years after the Chicago battle,Leadfoot and the majority of the Autobots had been slaughtered, their remains being used by Joshua Joyce's KSI to produce man-made Transformers, intending to replace the Autobots as humanity's protectors. Around the same time of the demise of Ratchet, Optimus narrowly survived an ambush and went into hiding as a rusty old cabover truck. Optimus was inadvertedly discovered by Cade Yeager, and befriended the struggling inventor. The two escaped Savoy and Lockdown with Cade's daughter Tessa and her boyfriend Shane. After taking a new vehicle form, Optimus met up with the surviving Autobots - Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, and Crosshairs, with the sad truth that they were the last Autobots on the planet sinking in as they learned of Leadfoot's demise. The Autobots assisted in infiltrating KSI, until they were informed of Ratchet's gruesome fate. Optimus snapped, and led a ferocious assault on KSI, also freeing the imprisoned Brains along the way. However, Joyce confronted the Autobots, declaring humans didn't need the Autobots anymore, who were now little more than outdated technology for humanity to abuse. Disgusted, the Autobots left, but were pursued by KSI'sGalvatron and Stinger, which resulted in Optimus and Tessa's capture by Lockdown. In Chicago, the Autobots snuck aboard Lockdown's ship with Cade and Shane to rescue their friends, and succeeded in detaching a smaller ship from the whole before Lockdown learned of Optimus' escape. After regrouping and learning that Galvatron was a rebuilt Megatron plotting to use the Seed to kill millions of humans, Optimus ordered the Autobots to depart Earth forever and leave the humans to their fate. He was only convinced to stay when Cade convinced Optimus to have faith in who humanity could be. Hound and Bumblebee ended up separated from the group when they tried to retrieve the Seed from a repentant Joyce, only for Galvatron's new Decepticons to shoot down their ship. In the Wulong Valley, Optimus recruited the Dinobots to join them, which they did after he beat some obedience into Grimlock. The Dinobots' assistance proved invaluable in turning the tide against the Decepticons, who had nearly overwhelmed Hound, Bumblebee and Cade in battle. The entire group attempted to escort Joyce and the Seed out of Hong Kong, but Lockdown returned. Optimus, Bumblebee, and the Yeagers all worked together and were able to kill Attinger and Lockdown. After regrouping, the Dinobots were set free on Earth, and Optimus assigned his Autobots to defend the Yeager family, while he departed to take the Seed from Earth and to confront his mysterious Creators. Age of Extinction Animated The Autobots in the Animated continuity won the Great War with the Decepticons because of three things: the Autobot-exclusive space bridge technology, Project Omega, and by sending the AllSpark into space to keep the Decepticons from getting it. Transform and Roll OutSince then Cybertron has known peace under the rule of the Autobot High Council, headed by a Magnus, in this case Ultra Magnus. Magnus heads the military portion of the planet's defense force, theCybertron Elite Guard, which is based at Fortress Maximus (Alpha Trion is in charge of the civilian guards, which may include the Cyber-Ninja Corps). Prime is a subordinate rank answerable to the Magnus, and Optimus, Sentinel, Rodimus and Longarm have been promoted to this rank. A lower officer is known as a Minor. The High Council,Cybertron Intelligence and the Ministry of Science are based at theMetroplex. Takara also used the name "Autobots" instead of "Cybertrons" for the faction in this franchise. Shattered Glass ...the evil forces of the Autobots. 'Til all are gone. In this universe, the Autobots are the evildoers, bent on conquering and destroying everything in their path, starting with Earth. On Cybertron, they are the dominant faction, ruled by the Prime, specifically Optimus Prime. Ranks are in constant flux due to their backstabbing nature. Rodimus may very well usurp rule one day. Shattered Glass Aligned "Autobot", a contraction of "autonomous robot", was an old philosopical phraseOrion Pax found on the DataNet and one that he suggested to his friend Megatron to be the name of their movement to abolish the caste system. At their hearing with the High Council, Orion used the term over and over again to remind his enthusiastic followers of the freedom they sought. He implored the Council choose a new Prime, so Halogenchose Orion as the new Prime, tearing Orion and Megatron's movement in two. In the war with Megatron's Decepticons, the Autobots only held fifteen percent of Cybertron, including Iacon andKalis. The Autobots left Cybertron on the Ark, transported by thespace bridge to the Milky Way. Ultra Magnus's Wreckers, Jetfire,Omega Supreme, and Alpha Trion remained on the planet.Transformers: Exodus : Main article: Team Prime Soon enough, Cybertron became deserted, with Autobot forces stretched thin across the universe. Transformers: Prime (graphic novel)With the death of Cliffjumper, Optimus only had four Autobots with him on Earth, Darkness Rising, Part 1 though he would later be joined on Earth with Rescue Force Sigma-17, Family of HeroesSmokescreen, New Recruit rogue member Wheeljack, Loose CannonsUltra Magnus, Prey, former Decepticon Knock Out, Predacons RisingHigh Tide, Servo, Turning the Tide Salvage and Blurr.The New Recruits Merchandise Transformers (2007) Transformers Movie Screen Cleaners This was originally the top bit of Alpha Trion's pimp cane. * Autobot (2008) : Released by Tomy Yujin in January 2008, this dangler is a faction logo-shaped screen cleaner for your cell phone, with a stock image of Autobot insignia printed on the other side. Kinnerton For holding all your Autobot-symbol-shaped cookies. * Transformers Tin (2008) : Confectionery and... stationary companyKinnerton produced''Movie''-style Autobot sigil-shaped tins. It is currently unknown what these tins were used for. These tins and other Kinnerton products were available inAustralia. PTI Group * Transformers Treat Containers (2008) : Produced as an exclusive for Target stores, these blue plastic containers were molded in the shape of the Autobot symbol. They were sold in packs of three. While not dishwasher safe, they were perfect for containing any number of small treats. Live-action film series Autobots * Arcee 1: 7' * Arcee 2: 7' * Arcee 3: 7' * Drift: 16' * Hot Rod: 16' 1" * Crosshairs: 18' * Hound: 24' * Mudflap: 8' * Skids: 8' * Jazz: 14' * Bumblebee: 18' * Ratchet: 20' * Ironhide: 26' * Optimus Prime: 32' * Optimus Prime (Power Up): 40' * Jetfire: 50' Dino Bots * Grimlock: 84' * Slug: 71' * Strafe: 57' * Scorn: 87' Notes Foreign names * Japanese: Cybertron (サイバトロン Saibatoron), Autobot (オートボット Ōtobotto) * Cantonese: Bǒk Pāǐ (博派, "Fraternity Faction") * Hungarian: Autobotok * Indonesian: Otobot (오토봍 Autobot), Pangjagwa (팡자과''Peacekeeper/Saver'') * Italian: Autorobot * Mandarin: Qìchērén (China, 汽车人, "Car Robot"), Bó Pâi (博派, "Bot Faction"), Zìyóurén (自由人, "Autonomous Robot" or "Freeman"), Autobot (Taiwan, 奧特巴 Àu Tè Bā) * Polish: Autoboty * Portuguese: Autobóticos (Portugal comic), Optimus (Brazil comic) * Ukrainian: Cybery (Кібери, Cybers) Dee Dee and the Man 48.png|Autobots Angelina Ballerina.png|Autobots ii The Looney Tunes Show.png|Autobots 22 Dinosaurs 1.png|Autobots 45 Dinosaurs 3.png|Autobots 456 Annie (Smurfs the Lost Village) 23.png|Annie Dee Dee and the man 15.png|Autobots 3 Dexter smiling.png|Dexter Blossom.png|Blossom Lockedin.12345.png|Francine Buttercup.png|Buttercup Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7130.jpg|Geroge and Harold Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8262.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg DRAGON.png Dragon (Jane and the Dragon).png Sir Johan.jpg|Johan William.jpg|Peewit Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasasdsdf.png Stego.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfdsfgfdg.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfetsdfdsfghhj.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfetsddfg.png Baby asddfdfssdfsdg.png Best Party Ever 5677aaswf - Copycvn.png Best Party Ever 5677aaswfffghn.png Annie Sword 23.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfdsfgfdf.png Banned Yahoo.png Banned PSN (Brachiosaurusasghasgfdsfgfasdfg.png Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Good Games Category:Good Characters